1. Field of the Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to a linear transmission device; more particular, to a linear guideway and a track module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional linear guideway has an elongated spacer, a plurality of rollers positioned on the spacer, and two sliding blocks respectively arranged at two opposite sides of the spacer, and the rollers. The rollers are positioned by the spacer, such that the construction of the conventional linear guideway is complex and needs higher accuracy, thereby affecting the manufacturing and assembly of the conventional linear guideway.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive through industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.